


How To Take Care of A Sad Bread- A Guide By Kim Minju

by The_Banana_Writer



Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [6]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mintomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: Minju's 7-step guide to caring for a sad bread.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	How To Take Care of A Sad Bread- A Guide By Kim Minju

Minju went into Dorm 1 with a paper bag filled to the brim with bread and snacks and was looking for a certain bread that was too engrossed in her Switch. Today was one of their many date nights, and the taller was hoping to watch some movies with the said girl. However, she didn’t expect to see a sad-looking bread on the couch with the other members panicking around her. She could see Yena next to the piece of bread, apologizing profusely with Chaeyeon holding a frying pan in her hand and Nako glaring at the duck. 

“ Tomi-yah...Unnie is sorry okay...” The duck was on her knees, trying to appease a sad and sulking bread. Hitomi didn’t say anything, and Minju saw a lone tear rolling down her cheek. That one tear caused the whole dorm to erupt in chaos as Chaeyeon and Nako chased Yena around with a frying pan, as the duck ran for her life. 

No one knew about Minju’s presence until Eunbi came up from behind her and started shouting at the ruckus that was happening.

“ Oh, Minju. You’re her- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON !!!!!”

The sight of a running duck being chased by a midget and an angry feather wasn’t that bad. But the sight of a crying Hitomi with a panicked hamster and radish trying to comfort her was what made Eunbi snapped. 

“ WHO MADE HII-CHAN CRY ??” The leader shouted, dodging a pillow that came flying in her direction. Sakura merely pointed at a duck that was still being chased before being stopped by the tall maknae. The leader could only massaged her temples as she felt the usual headache coming up. 

The duck was separated from the two angry girls by a barrier known as the giant maknae with Chaeyeon visibly calming down after getting a hug from her significant other, namely a cherry blossom and the midget calmed herself down by the sight of their leader. The glare was still evident on both girl’s face and the duck cowered behind the taller girl. 

“ What did Yena do??” Eunbi sighed as she stared at the now calm feather. Chaeyeon was about to answer but Sakura cut her off by being dramatic.

“ She,” she said as she points her finger to the cowering duck. “ Committed the worst crime known to all gamers and broke all the rules as a gaming group!” The leader could only look at the rambling Japanese who was giving a long speech about the rules of a gaming group and Eunbi just sighed again. 

“-this pathetic excuse of a human being had just broken the most important rule of a gamer which is-”

“ Yena broke Hii-chan’s Switch.” The cherry blossom’s speech was cut off by the simple answer of Hyewon who was eating the snacks that Minju brought, caused the leader to glare at the duck who had gone to the hamster’s side for her protection. 

“ I- Yena, you-” Eunbi could only shake her head in disappointment as she stared at the sorry duck. The duck said that she tried her best to apologize to the still sulking bread and promised to get the girl a new one. Eunbi nodded her head before turning to a sad bread that was looking at the broken switch. 

“ Hii-chan,” she said softly and the bread girl looked at the latter with her eyes that were still puffy from the crying she did. “ Yena is going to buy you a new one, okay. And she is going to get it by tomorrow,” Yena widened her eyes at the words from the leader and was about to refute but the glare from the leader shut her up. Instead, she nodded her head, grabbed her coat, and said that she was going out to buy a new Switch. 

The duck girl went out with all the members, leaving the frog and bread behind as Minju had to take care of the sad bread. Nako mouthed her good luck and Chaewon looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face but still said goodbye. The moment the door closed, Minju had to begin her plan. 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

FROGGY’S 7-STEP GUIDE TO A HAPPY BREAD:-

STEP 1: LAY BLANKET OUT

Minju went into the Hitomi’s shared bedroom and looked for the bread’s favourite blanket, an Apeach blanket that was thick and comfortable to wrap yourself in it. She carried the said blanket out from the room towards the living room where the bread was still at and laid the blanket on the sofa, looking at the spread-out blanket before continuing her plan 

STEP 2: PICK UP SAD BREAD  
STEP 3: LAY SAD BREAD IN BLANKET 

After setting up the blanket, the frog went to the sad bread and carried the said bread. Hitomi let out a yelp as she was lifted by a strong frog and wrapped her hands around the neck of the taller. She hid her blushing face at the neck of the said girl, as she was lowered down onto her favourite blanket. 

Minju placed the bread girl down slowly and stared at the bread girl who had strawberry cheeks and smiled. She placed a small peck on her lips, looking at the lips that were once pouting turn into a shy smile and went on to the next step.

STEP 4: ROLL THEM LIKE A SUSHI

Minju looked at the smiling bread before wrapping the girl up with the blanket. The bread was wrapped around like a sushi and Minju could only smile wider at the cuteness that she was witnessing. The huge blanket made Hitomi look so tiny and the bread was looking slightly happier but it wasn’t enough. Minju needed to make the bread girl much happier until she smiles till her cheeks hurt. 

STEP 5: PLACE SAD ROLL ON A COMFY PLACE AND HUG THE ROLL CLOSE

The bread-sushi roll was placed in a comfortable position on the couch and Minju held the roll as close as she can, peppering kisses all over the roll’s face. She hugged the roll as if it was a pillow and showered it with all the love and care it deserved. She could see a wider smile blossoming on the bread’s face and Minju sighed to herself in relief that her plan was working. The said bread snuggled more into the frog’s embrace, enjoying the warmth radiating from her body. The two girls cuddled on the couch, as Minju went to grab the TV remote to proceed to the next step. 

STEP 6: PUT ON ROLLS FAVOURITE MOVIES AND FEED IT SNACKS AND KEEP IT HYDRATED.

The TV was playing some of Hitomi’s favourite movies and Minju kept feeding the bread girl the food that she had brought over. Titanic was playing and Minju forgot that Hitomi would cry again due to the ending, and she was right. The moment one particular scene came out, a quiet sniff came out and Minju almost groaned at her stupidity. 

She wasn’t supposed to play a sad movie for a sad bread and she quickly turned the movie off. The bread was now crying again, now due to the movie, and Minju quickly hugged the bread-roll and kissed the tears that were falling away. She grabbed a couple of tissues to dry the tears that were slowly stopping and Minju sighed out of relief.

Once the roll had stopped crying, Minju kissed the roll lovingly as the bread girl reciprocated the kiss from the elder. The frog apologized for putting on the wrong movie but Hitomi waved it off. They continued their movie marathon changing it to comedy movies as Minju fed the bread the cream buns that she bought together with some cheese buns as well. A bottle of peach-flavoured water was given to the sushi roll that was slowly becoming happy. 

STEP 7: A HAPPY LIL’ SUSHI ROLL

By the end of the 7-step guide, Minju was faced with a visibly more happy bread-sushi roll that was fast asleep in her arms. The bread girl was sleeping soundly and peacefully and Minju was about to do the same as well when she heard some commotion going on outside their dorm. She vaguely heard the leader nagging at a noisy duck and chuckled softly. She held the bread-sushi roll and closed her eyes. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“ Now, Yena. What must you say to Hii-chan?” Eunbi asked the duck who had a paper bag containing Hitomi’s new Switch. 

“ I am sorry that I broke your Switch,” the duck answered. Eunbi nodded her head before turning around to key in the passcode.

“ By the way, you’re not allowed to go into Dorm 1 for the next 2 weeks.”

“WHAT !?”

The duck girl stood gaping at the leader, as the other members snickered behind her back. “ Think of it as your punishment, Yena unnie,” Chaeyeon said from behind the girl as the cherry blossom tried hard not to laugh at the shocked expression on the duck’s face. 

The door swung open and Eunbi signalled them to be quiet. All the girls went in and looked at the sleeping duo on the couch with the movie still playing. Chaeyeon went over to off the TV as Eunbi signalled Yena to place the paper bag onto the coffee table as quietly as possible. She looked over to the other girls saying softly, “ Pack the things you need. We are going to sleep in Dorm 2,”

All the girls nodded their heads, with the Dorm 1 members grabbing their clothes and pillows before leaving the sleeping duo on the couch.


End file.
